Recent years have seen great progress in the identifications and characterizations of millions of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) in the human genome, highlighted by the recent publication from the International HapMap Project. The knowledge on the SNPs coupled with the developments of various platforms for high-throughput, high quality genotyping have made genome-wide association studies within reach of human geneticists. However, significant challenges remain in the design, conduct, analysis, and interpretation of genome-wide association studies. Statistical genetics and epidemiological designs will play key roles to ensure the success of these studies. Therefore, a focused meeting on relevant methodological issues can stimulate novel ideas and exchange different views/approaches that can lead to more powerful designs and efficient analyses of genome-wide association studies. To address this need, we request funds to support an International Symposium on Genome-Wide Association Studies to facilitate discussions among leading scientists using genome-wide association strategies to identify genes underlying common diseases. The specific aims of this conference are to review the up-to-date knowledge of human population genetics from the International HapMap Project and other related efforts, to discuss design strategies for a genome-wide association study, to explore novel statistical and computational methods designed for genome-wide studies, to illustrate design and analysis issues through case studies, to introduce cutting-edge technologies that may prove indispensable for future studies, and to disseminate the knowledge and lessons learned from this conference to the general scientific community. A group of outstanding speakers have already committed to this meeting and they will play a leadership role at this conference. In addition, poster presentations selected from conference participants will provide ample opportunities for further exchanges and discussions among all conference attendees. The meeting materials will be made available to the public via several channels, such as published meeting report and conference web site, to further increase the impact of this conference. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]